


Bruised Lips, Healed Heart

by ssiklvr



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mentioned VICTON Ensemble, Slight fluff, omg idk how tags work, soft imsub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssiklvr/pseuds/ssiklvr
Summary: Sejun didn't like parties, he never did. That was, until Subin came along.
Relationships: Im Sejun/Jung Subin
Kudos: 19





	Bruised Lips, Healed Heart

In a party hosted by the school’s famous jocks, Sejun wasn’t expecting he’d attend the said event at all. He didn’t like parties, he never did. However, he found himself in a room full of people with a drink spilled all over his shirt. 

“Dude,” the man in front of him exclaimed. “You spilled my drink, _what the fuck?_ ” 

Sejun can’t help but glare, this man was clearly drunk. He can’t walk straight. It was not his fault. 

“You’re not even going to apologize? You still got the nerve to glare,” the crowd started to turn their attention over the two men. Some of them were cheering, placing bets on who would win in this fight. This is what Sejun wanted the least. He was forced to come here, and now he has to deal with someone’s idiocy? Talk about being unlucky. 

When he did not answer, the man suddenly threw a punch to Sejun’s, making him lose balance and fall. Cheering were all over the place.

“Watch where you’re going next time.” 

The man and his company left Sejun on the ground, with a bruised cheek and bleeding lips. The crowd were still all over him, some were even laughing. As he was about to get up, a hand offers to help him stand up. 

“I can get up on my own,” he groans.

“Ah, I figured.”

The former retreats, his shy hands wandering around as he gave him a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry about that, that was my brother. He's a real jerk." Sejun nods, totally getting what the man is saying. Before he could even turn around and leave, the male was quick to grab his hand.

"You look.. bad. I have my first aid kit upstairs, will you please come with me?"

Sejun didn't really have the time to look at this man's face earlier, but now, he has. Wow, _wow_. He's young, but he was very, _very_ good looking. Without any words, he nodded again and followed the male upstairs.

"Sorry, my room is a mess," they enter a dim bathroom. "The lights aren't working here either. You can sit inside the bath tub if the floor makes you uncomfortable."

  
Sejun places himself inside the tub. This whole evening was weird. He was at a place he didn't know, got punched, and now, he's in a room with an unknown man.

  
The male, whom, by the way, still haven't introduced himself, sat in front of Sejun with the kit in his hands. "I'm glad this is the only wound you got," he starts, as he wipes the blood from Sejun's cheeks.

  
Sejun heaved a sigh. "I don't think this should be something to be glad of," he finishes, and the younger giggles—somehow apologetic with what happened.

  
The latter's soft features is something Sejun takes note of. How his eyes look very mesmerizing, how his lips pucker as he focuses, and how the moonlight shines brightly across his face.

  
Their faces remain close, even after the younger finishes applying the ointment.

  
As they stare into each other's eyes, they get lost.

  
"What is your name?"

  
"Subin. Jung Subin."

Maybe Sejun likes parties, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> hi omg hhhhh this is my first ao3 post i honestly dont know how ao3 works :( anyways i hope u enjoy it ahah < 3


End file.
